dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayne Nakiri
'' "What’s up my ass? Barbed-wire to keep you out." '' tumblr_nnmmq4RfdC1rctu9po1_500.jpg General Information Name: Rayne Nakiri Gender: Female Age: 20 Height: 5 ft. 6 Weight: 138 lbs Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Teal Blood Type: B+ Apperance She has short blonde hair with an ahoge, tanned skin, and turquoise eyes. She has noticeably large assets as well and is not shy to show it. She also always wears a choker in all settings. tumblr_nu2bw3mlvQ1uedu2fo1_1280.jpg tumblr_no3jxofCo11r60zuio1_500.gif tumblr_np5banqsZn1u33x2xo1_500.jpg tumblr_npgjbrpuFv1r2uwqco1_500.jpg tumblr_nt71ulnjF01tm1dgio3_r2_540.gif tumblr_nt1uvf46pm1tvu7x7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqtvdnczQI1u1vz9zo1_500.png tumblr_noi94nSY4U1sekc8do1_r2_500.png tumblr_nun8ivfTX01u33x2xo1_500.jpg tumblr_nuk8kpgVVP1t129zqo3_540.gif Behavior/Personality Misty was raised under a notable house, the Ikuto Family, famed for their influence in the weaponry industry. As such, she flaunted her abilities and status to those who were considered lower than her. She has a fiery, combative personality and shows great pride in her skills as an expert. She is also a bold individual and is not above intimidation to get her way. Much of this stems from her father who told her to discard her weaknesses associated with being a girl since the Ikuto company needed a strong individual to be its successor. Behind her tough exterior however, is a softer side. Deep down, she is a kindhearted individual and is much friendlier than she comes off as. When flustered, she sometimes acts violent. She is more than willing to aid though if someone asks for her help or knowledge. Not to mention, a great cook as well. tumblr_nokv6pQ9fu1r60zuio1_500.gif tumblr_nshlkpQ2Dx1r60zuio1_500.gif tumblr_ntiww7dqtf1sbxbn0o1_r1_500.png tumblr_nux9ekK4jK1r4vymlo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzoi7epzLS1shn0eqo1_500.png tumblr_nuk8kpgVVP1t129zqo1_540.gif tumblr_nt9372BDSn1t01xvho1_500.jpg Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: ☀Member of the Kasaihana Police Force. tumblr_nnq436ShBw1rs5gxyo1_500.gif tumblr_nuj6rcKUfs1tm1dgio2_r1_500.png tumblr_nt05tuwRjZ1r60zuio1_500.gif 'Fighting Style' Hand to hand combat- (sometimes abbreviated as HTH or H2H) is a lethal or non-lethal physical confrontation between two or more persons at very short range (grappling distance) that does not involve the use of firearms or other distance weapons.1 While the phrase "hand-to-hand" appears to refer to unarmed combat, the term is generic and may include use of striking weapons used at grappling distance such as knives, sticks, batons, or improvised weapons such as entrenching tools. While the term hand-to-hand combat originally referred principally to engagements by military personnel on the battlefield, it can also refer to any personal physical engagement by two or more combatants, including police officers and civilians.1 Combat within close quarters (to a range just beyond grappling distance) is commonly termed close combat or close-quarters combat. It may include lethal and non-lethal weapons and methods depending upon the restrictions imposed by civilian law, military rules of engagement, or ethical codes. Close combat using firearms or other distance weapons by military combatants at the tactical level is modernly referred to as close quarter battle. The U.S. Army uses the term combatives to describe various military fighting systems used in hand-to-hand combat training, systems which may incorporate eclectic techniques from several different martial arts and combat sports. tumblr_nojzszLxf21r60zuio1_500.gif tumblr_nojzszLxf21r60zuio2_500.gif tumblr_np5wu8omsg1t5kkqfo1_500.png Brazilian jiu-jitsu is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from early 20th century Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Luiz França and Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Hélio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge on to their extended family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using proper technique, leverage, and most notably, taking the fight to the ground, and then applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. She also practices Judo is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata, 型) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice .A judo practitioner is called a judoka.The user is a master at using any manor of sealing, restraining or incapacitating enemies using a variety of trapping and immobilizing techniques through physical ability alone. 'Weapon of Choice' *A 9mm gun in her leg garter. *Tranquilizer & darts. *Tazer. *Knives. tumblr_noew6kAYmd1rcufwuo1_500.gif Allies/Enemies Fuckboys. 'Background' Rayne grew up in a military family, she grew up with all brothers and always looked up to her father who was a Navy command officer. Her youngest brother James was sent off to boot camp not too long ago, her older brother who's been in the Army for 3 years now always had a nag for teasing her for hanging out with them so much and refusing to make friends with the other little girls but Rayne was different. She didn't like the cute dresses her mom had to offer she loved converse and jeans. She didn't like being forced to go to her mother's modeling shows and dress up for it she wanted to stay home and go to the shooting range with her dad on the weekends. It made her mother furious. "God dammnit Rayne. Why can't you just be a fucking girl for once?" Her mother would scream at the kitchen table. "I am a girl Mom." Rayne chewed her toast casually. "I just refuse to fall for the stupid things society finds 'attractive'." She snapped and her mother got quiet. "What happened to my little girl who let me dress her up in cute pink frilly dresses and purple sparkly bows!?" Her mother raged. Rayne stood up and as she walked away. "I never /let/ you. You forced it on me." She said as she walked off. Her and her mother were never close. They always had arguments and never got along and when they did get along it was because they had to during dinner for the boys to keep them from stressing even more. Growing up Rayne always wanted to follow in her father's footsteps but he refused. As much as he loved to let her be herself he just couldn't see her go through all he had to see, of course she listened to him. He was afterall all she ever was happy about. When he came home she would run into his arms and cry. "DADDY! YOOU TOOK SOO LONG TO GET HOME!" He'd then laugh and ruffle her hair. "I was only gone for a few hours sweetie." and he'd pick her up and kiss her cheek. As they got older they went out together and he took her to the base once just to take a look at it. She loved it. All the guns, the armory the suits and obedience. It pleased her aesthetic very much. Until she heard a gun shot. The noise pierced her ears and they began to ring. It was so close to her as she looked to her side there laid a man covered in his own blood. Her father yelled for her to go with him he grabbed her hand and they ran to protection. Apparently there was a general who completely lost his shit, he had terrible PTSD and just lost it completely. He was a very smart and well trained general. It was hard to tranquilize him to keep him from hurting anyone else that's when another shot went off aiming at Rayne. The 16 year old girl stood there frozen with wide golden eyes and of course... her father without instinct jumped infront of the bullet. Rayne screamed at the top of her lungs trying to stop the blood as he hit the ground. She bawled her eyes out. He was gone. She buried her faced in his neck and cried her eyes out. Her mascara running down her face. She looked up with a grim stare and ripped a gun from a man's hand that was shaking in fear and shot the general in the leg causing him to fall over she then shot his wrist which made him drop the gun and she stood there as everyone watched. Smoke coming out of the gun. "He... killed my father." She grumbled. "Now I'm gonna kill him!" Before she could another soldier grabbed her and she dropped the gun. She was kicking and screaming and she watched the ambulence take away her father. It all happened so slowly. Everything was like slow motion like time was taking a small break from all the stress. Ever since then... Rayne and her family shattered. It was like he kept them all together. Everyone slowly drifted apart and they all did their own things. Although Rayne stayed with her mother and had to keep her emotionally stable. Even though they had their hardships the woman became depressed. She could barley get out of bed. She was so delusional she even began to tell Rayne she was sorry, and that her father told her to stop telling Rayne that she needs to be someone she doesnt want to be but she refused to listen. Rayne forgave her of course, but not her brothers who left and they never heard from again. They just left them, without a single note or anything. Gone. Soon enough her mother was becoming a vegetable. She was so sad and so depressed she refused to eat so Rayne had no choice but to bring her to get help. Ever since then her mother stayed in a psychiatric ward. It kept her calm and they did treat her very well. She seemed happier when Rayne visited her. She even told her the news of her new job with the KPF. Her mother seemed happy surprisingly and Rayne was too. It was the next best thing to military forces and it allowed her to visit her mother anytime without the struggle of boot camp and being away. It was just right. '' tumblr_no1tggFvjb1s307p6o1_500.gif tumblr_noeqgkyATv1s307p6o2_500.gif PeakHuman System *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Strength 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Student Category:KPF